The Dreaming Heart
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: He was the feared, mind-reading Incubus. She was the beloved Foreigner of the Role-holders of Heartland. His job was just to observe her, but she was giving him something he had never thought to experience in his life. With all the knowledge he possessed, will watching over her be enough? Or will he make a move to entrap her further in a dream... within a dream?


**Hello again and HAPPY 2015! XD Wow, it's been 5 years since I started Fanfiction-ing and after my long hiatus, I never thought I'd start a new story, and Nightmare's one to boot. Seems like I have a really soft spot for the Clover Tower guys =^^= And Nightmare's character as a support role have always caught my interest so I guess it was just a matter of time that he'd get his own story in my "The Hearts" Project. **

**Additionally, this fic is in response to **_Idon'tcareaboutstuffs' _**review in _Wonderland High_. Well, here's your answer! Tho it's already past 2014... X') And a shout-out to my forum buddy **_Fate Pwns You_**, thank you for helping me with my Wonderland info and refreshing my memory and my inner fangirl lol! Finally, to those still reading/reviewing my fics, thank you so much for you support and tho I'm back to basics with this story, I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from QR's Wonderland series except for my imagination and words.

**Foreword: **This takes place in the Country of Heart, thus Alice is still getting to know Nightmare.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**(Nightmare&Alice)**

**-THE DREAMING HEART-**

**Chapter 1: So Close Yet So Far**

.

A sterling-hued eye peeked cautiously from behind long silvery bangs as Nightmare Gottschalk turned his attention, from the wordy 12 paged document in his left hand, to the heavy wooden door of his office at Clover Tower, while his other hand twirled his fountain pen lazily. He tuned his mind and ears towards his employees outside standing guard, walking along the corridors, working in the many individual rooms and out towards the main hall and lobby. As his mental field expanded, he read the nearest thoughts he could hear; his mind absentmindedly processing and skimming through multiple conversations and images simultaneously, till he caught traces of his right-hand man's whereabouts through one of the faceless subordinates in the tower's security department. Gray Ringmarc may be able to shield his mind, but if Nightmare persisted, even the former assassin would not be able to escape from the infamous Dream Demon.

With the coast cleared, the silver-haired Role-holder then heaved in relief and grinned triumphantly to himself, as he twirled his pen once more before placing it and the document down unto his wooden desk. He was distracted, he realized, more so then usual…

_Then again, there's no point in forcing myself to work when I'm under such conditions, _he reasoned and gave a self-assured nod. It was logical. He could not help it if he was 'allergic' to work; his brain threatened to shut down at the thought of reading any form of text and his vision would automatically become so unfocused that the words themselves would dance on the page till it formed one big, black blur.

He rested both elbows on the table and linked his fingers together, relaxing his stiff shoulders till they drooped. Work had been non-stop and Gray, unforgiving. He needed some break anyway.

Nightmare closed his eye and leaned his forehead against his propped hands. He took a deep breath, held it in for as long as his weak lungs could hold before, very slowly, exhaling.

_Eight, seven, six… _

He counted as he felt the air leave through his thin, pale lips and his ticking, metallic heart slowed, whilst his mind re-adjusted; redrawing the mental waves he had sent out earlier till it vacuumed back to his mind inwardly, passing the subconscious barrier, and forming the image of his preferred destination.

…_three, two one._

He opened his eye once more but this time, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his Dream Realm. Purple and green clouds churned about peacefully, unperturbed by his entrance, as the colors intermixed in a hypnotic display. Nightmare stretched his whole body, the tension now fully gone after trading his formal suit for his more flexible, black, dream attire; equipped with fitting charcoal gray boots, a long snowy sash that encircled around his back and arms, and his white and lilac handkerchief tucked behind the left collar of his jacket. The tails of his sleeveless coat billowed gently behind him as he floated himself forward in the anti-gravitational space.

"That Gray... does he intend to work me to death every time! Shouldn't there be some kind of rule to protect employers' rights around here?" he grumbled lowly to himself with a frown while snapping his fingers and immediately, a delicate ivory and gold plated pipe materialized before him, the tobacco bowl already lunting with trails of white smoke. Swiftly grabbing hold of the suspended pipe between his slender fingers of his left hand, he placed the mouthpiece between his lips and took a long, calming drag, before releasing a puff and feeling the heady taste wash through his aching body like a soothing balm akin to the warming effect of a good swig of aged wine.

_But seriously… why do I get so tired easily these days? _the Incubus pondered solemnly. Could it be that he was overworking? But there was no significant increase with Clover Tower's workload and even if there was, he was sure Gray would take care of most of it. Perhaps it was a sign that his health is deteriorating then? Yet, he did not feel any more ill than usual, despite taking one of Gray's abominable homemade remedies recently. Curious and baffled, his brows pulled together ever so slightly and he took another puff while gracefully crossing his legs in a seated position midair, folding his right arm in.

He was not used to it… not knowing the answers to questions, especially when it was his own. However, unlike the directionless Knight of Hearts, such circumstances intrigued him so. He was a mind-reading Incubus, an all-knowing Dream Demon and one of the few officials who guarded the rules and kept the very secrets of the _game_. A being that could live through nothing, yet supposedly held the knowledge to everything. True, he could occasionally be surprised, but not this…

Not 'not-knowing'.

_As I thought, it's hard being someone of my enigmatic caliber… _Nightmare flipped his hair, tipped his head back and blew a stream of smoke before letting out a loud, overly dramatic sigh. If only there was someone else who could read his mind for him instead. His one good eye stared straight ahead aimlessly, as there was really nothing else to look at in such a place; an empty portal which acts as a bridge to the dreams of others and where he could manipulate at will. Here, it was serenely silent. It was the type of silence that allowed you to think and reflect deeply…

But it was also the type of silence that reminded you that you were alone.

Well, not that he was bothered by it. Being alone was something he had learnt to be after all. Having a poor constitution since young and with no one willing to care for someone as troublesome as him, the Dream Realm had always been his best mean of coping with his life till he met the Lizard (who unwittingly expanded Nightmare's range of escape from under his desk and bed, inside cupboards and chandeliers and even the tower's roof top). But young Nightmare realized soon enough that being alone was sometimes a necessity…

But that did not necessarily mean he had to liked it.

_I guess I'm just bored…_ the lethargic Dream Lord decided as the soundless, ever-changing purplish-green scenery stared right back at him, his eyelids growing heavy. He could invade the dreams of others for fun if he wanted to, but he was not currently that interested and neither would the Role-holders welcomed his presence anyway, save for a rare few.

_That's right… just bored…_ Nightmare lifted his long pipe to his lips once more and took the rich, velvet smoke deep into his lungs before blowing it out in wispy rings above his head. Giving in to respite, he closed his left eye and raised his other hand to briefly touch the black and gold-rimmed eye patch covering his right eye, as if for reassurance.

Bored…

Tired…

Restless…

.

.

.

Distracted.

.

"…Hm?" He reopened his eye, suddenly feeling rather wake when his senses detected a minute ripple that stirred the realm's atmosphere and quivered with a very distinct signature. The Role-holder then smiled knowingly.

_She's here…_

With a weaving wave of his pipe, the smoke swirled and shimmered, revealing a figure and by the time he tipped his head back down, young Alice Liddell hovered right in front of him , laying as if on her back with the top of her head towards him and seemingly still asleep. Silently, he leaned over, peering at her face upside-down and waiting patiently for her to open her eyes, which stubbornly remained shut. Nightmare arched an amused brow and chuckled inwardly and was about to call her... but her name was lost between his undecidedly parted lips. Though upside down, the Foreigner was still a sight to look at; her sun-kissed locks danced about her face in a slow, surreal and loving caress, her long lashes fanned against rose-tinted cheeks and her baby blue apron dress fluttered about dreamily in invisible waves.

Just like that, his will to wake her withered away and he continued to gaze at her, bringing his pipe far away from the girl as possible, hoping that the strong scent would not disturb her. A lock of her honey-colored bangs drifted across her eyes and suddenly, he had a strong, strange urge to brush it away for her; to know what it feels like to touch those beautiful strands of gold and to comb it back, over her ear, just like she always did out of habit. Slowly and uncertainly, his hand moved on its own accord, his fingers trembling a little, just inches away from her face before halting abruptly. He shook his head in resignation with a lopsided smile, and whirling his fingers about, he magically directed air at his fingertips instead to tenderly fan her hair to the side.

.

**"Nightmare? I know you're there."**

.

Alice spoke then, her eyes still closed but her small, clear voice rang out sweetly, ending the silence in his Dream Realm.

"Ha ha ha... and I know you knew I was here from the start," Nightmare let out a teasing chuckle in his low, baritone voice. He pulled his hand back, as if the past few seconds never happened, and brought the pipe up for a short puff. "I was just wondering how long you'd last, trying to ignore me. Isn't it rude to pretend to sleep in the presence of a guest?"

"Rude?" the blonde-haired girl snorted in disbelief. "I don't want to hear that from the 'guest' who just invites himself into my dream," she reproached him with a grin and finally, ocean-blue orbs met with his lone, quicksilver one as she looked up pleasantly at him, a little surprised, but unfazed by the fact that he was floating so close and smiling down at her with his silky hair falling and framing his shapely, pale face perfectly. She had had a long day visiting the different territories and exhausted from all the walking, she was determined to at least get some proper sleep. However, once she saw the silver-haired Incubus, she changed her mind. She was thankful enough that her legs were not as sore in her dream. But then, her smile quickly turned into a disapproving frown as she made an effort to float herself upright.

"Hey! I thought I told you smoking was bad for your health!"

"Not you too," Nightmare groaned and nonchalantly waved her off with his pipe. "A little bit is fine isn't it? Cut me some slack, Alice. An adult needs a bit of stress relief after all."

The young Outsider glanced over at him incredulously, as she adjusted her bow on top of her head and hurriedly smoothed down her dress to prevent it from drifting too high and exposing her legs, "Stress? Adult? _You_?"

"Was that really necessary?" Nightmare returned with a deadpanned look, though he still obediently put away and dissolved his pipe with a quick flick of his wrist.

"But aren't you a Dream Demon?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Can't you just dream yourself out of stress?"

"T-that's kind of what I'm doing right now." He shirked away from her intelligent eyes guiltily. The Incubus could tell she was not convinced.

"Heh…," she started suspiciously, giving him the once-over before resuming, "I didn't think someone like you, who looks so carefree, would be _that_ stressed."

"L-like me? You just thought I was a NEET, didn't you!" He pulled a face at her.

"A-at least I didn't say it out loud!" Alice defended instantly, her face a little flushed.

"But you THOUGHT it in your mind! Thinking about it is just as bad!" He crossed his arms angrily. "I'll have you know I'm performing my job properly!"

The Foreigner rolled her eyes then. She placed her hands on her hips and glared back at the man, "Well, I don't see you doing _anything else_ other then frolicking in my dream and invading in my privacy."

"Urgh... I-I can't say anything against that, but you didn't have to think of me like some peeping pervert. I'm a man of importance you know," Nightmare sighed with an unsatisfied pout. "Really now, can't you treat me more nicely? You were so kind and understanding when you spoke with the March Hare and the Clock Master too."

When he heard her gasped audibly, her face reddened even more and he knew he had pushed the right button.

_H-How could he! _Alice fumed as she tried to control her rage and embarrassment, her fingers gripping her dress. "I told you to stop reading my memories!"

"Ha ha ha! My dear Alice, aren't you just being a little _biased_? Or at least trying not to be?" Laughing, he deliberately circled her tauntingly. The Hatter was right; he could relate to Dupre a little whenever she showed such interesting and expressive reactions, because it was so in contrast with her level-headed image.

_But she didn't disagree... _he noticed when he read the immediate affection she felt for both Role-holders at the mention of their names. _Her vial should be almost half-full by now too_, Nightmare noted, his eye narrowing faintly at the thought. Given the amount of time she had spent with them in the Country of Hearts, it was only natural for her to grow closer to the Role-holders there and her smooth progress was good news for him.

_It's only natural, huh…_ he repeated to himself. Yet, he could not shake off the small stinging and tight sensation in his chest that came along with it.

Yes, he could not help but feel—

.

"**Why? Are you jealous?"**

.

He heard Alice asked and he blinked back at her with wide eye as she drifted closer towards him, a small, cheeky smirk curving her lips. Hastily, he turned away and cleared his throat. It had caught him a tad off guard; distracted by the same playful words that danced in her head and the meanings it held.

"Not exactly," he corrected her with a grimace as he floated himself away, "It feels more like I'm being mistreated."

"Don't say it like I'm abusing you," she retorted unsympathetically with puffed up cheeks that made his hands itch to pinch. Still, she tagged along behind him as if they were taking a leisurely stroll in the park.

"I'm not jealous," Nightmare reiterated with a chuckle. Then, he looked over his shoulder coolly and smiled, "Though I might just be a little envious."

Round pools of aquamarine stared at him as the Role-holder continued drifting forward.

_Envious? Why... would he suddenly say something like that so easily? W-was I being too harsh? _Alice frowned. The thought nagged at her conscience as she followed behind him again. She had started a joke, but she had not expected the childish Dream Demon to admit to such a heavy word with that laid-back smile of his. His usual sly expression did not help either as she could not tell if he was really troubled by her different attitude or if he was just teasing her.

Unbeknownst to her, a very bemused but entertained Nightmare was pursing his lips in a funny, crooked smile as he observed her internal dilemma. She was unconsciously projecting aloud her unsettled thoughts and he could feel her concerned eyes boring holes in his back.

_B-but I'm not 'childish'! Why do people keep thinking that?! _Nightmare protested, silently sobbing to himself.

_Women…_ Wincing, he shook his head. No wonder Julius Monrey was so against dealing with the other gender. Nightmare knew they tend to be more complicated but despite reading her mind, he was not even entirely sure why she would be confused into making a fuss over something this simple. For someone with his too convenient mental ability, he felt that in order for others to understand what he wanted, he had made it a point, and was accustomed to voice out his thoughts. But it was not his intention to trouble her like this…

.

He just wanted her to know.

.

"Good grief, Alice. You're thinking too much again. You worry needlessly too," he addressed her directly with a sigh, startling her. The black-clad Master of Clover Tower then turned around to face the Foreigner, his hands folded behind his back in a formal, gentlemanly gesture. The long-haired girl glanced up at him, realizing too late and feeling a little wary of just how much of her absurd monologue he had managed to 'hear'.

.

**"I only said what I said because it's true."**

.

His deep voice admitted without reserve and as-a-matter-of-factly with that same, furtive smile. But his tone was so pure, honest and accepting that it effectively blanked Alice's mind and left her speechless. His sleek, light hair shimmered as it swayed and stroked his charming face languidly like an ethereal veil made of moonlight. And for a brief moment that suddenly seemed too long, she found herself lost in the mesmerizing cool, mercurial depths of his eye that gazed at her calmly, affectionately… and something else she had recognized but almost missed because she did not dare believe.

A betraying tinge of ardent longing.

"Y-you don't have to be envious you know." Tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, Alice looked away nervously before the intensity of his one-eyed gaze consumed her. "I guess I know I can't escape from your powers… so I just don't feel the need to hide myself from you as much as I do with the others," she slowly explained, slightly embarrassed but determined to return the honesty he had showed her.

Widened silver orb blinked at her once, twice. The Dream Demon was unsure of what to say or why she was suddenly so forthcoming when her mind was hazy and chaotic just moments ago. Most of all, he was unsure why his cheeks felt so warm when all he could think of was how kind she was being.

"Plus, I do spend more time with the others when I'm awake, but I can only get to see you in my dreams," she said, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her feet.

For a few seconds, Nightmare merely looked at her, his face an odd mixture of surprise and bewilderment as he thoroughly examined her mind. Arching a speculative brow and though feeling uneasy at his lack of response, Alice patiently waited.

"…Do you want me to visit you more often?" Nightmare inquired straightforwardly, his head cocked to one side. He knew that he more often than not annoyed her with his visits, so he could not quite comprehend the mental information he had received.

He was a mind-reading Incubus; an all-knowing Dream Demon that could only occasionally be surprised…

But somehow, her reply left his clock ticking light; her words stirring a peculiar but addictive fire in this boring, mindless and senseless life of his. It was something he had unknowingly been trying to keep at bay, but she was unraveling it bit by bit.

And all because she had said it without a single doubt:

.

"…I wouldn't mind if you did."

.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost forgot how much time and effort it took to writing a proper fic, and this is a pretty short start for me too. Guess I'm really back to the basics X'D<strong>

**Again, just like my other "The Hearts" stories, I'm trying to look more into the guy's point of view while compiling and summarizing the main essence of his game route and I must say, Nightmare's wasn't easy (because I haven't actually played him T.T) but I'm slowly getting the hang of it... I think ^^; And I know after so many Wonderland versions that QR so love to do, character information might change so if I'm wrong in any way, do let me know so I can make adjustments :) Also, I've thought of changing the story format to the usual flush-left instead, but for the sake of being consistent in my fics, I've retained the centralized format. Hope it wasn't too hard to read.**

**No teasers this time as I plan to complete this soon (hopefully before the end of this month ^^;) So hope this new story is to your liking and once again, I hope you DO REVIEW! I love to get to know my readers as well as receiving constructive comments on anything I can improve on 8D ! Fingers crossed and hope to see you again soon~! XOXO!**

**-Inky**


End file.
